


Public Displays of Affection

by AkiRah



Series: Beyond Destiny: Short Side Pieces (Entirely Out Of Order) [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hrafnhar and Torian are sappy and gross, Pet Names, introspective fluff, little touches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiRah/pseuds/AkiRah
Summary: Hrafnhar and Torian are one of those obnoxious married couples even when they're working. But Mandalorians are anything but subtle and having a marriage that is done all in words means spending a lot of time reaffirming it.





	Public Displays of Affection

They steal little kisses at every available moment. Hrafnhar will touch her lips to Torian’s cheek as she heads past him to the mess for a cup of caff, leaving red lipstick on his skin like the least intimidating war paint. The mark will still be there an hour later when he takes her chin in his fingers to turn her face so he can press a light kiss to her mouth on his way to a meeting with Theron or Lana or The Outlander or Koth. They kiss wrists and knuckles and necks, any piece of flesh that passes close enough to their mouths. 

Somedays it seems like they’re both all hands. Hrafnhar’s fingers curl just over Torian’s hand while they stand at the war table, pouring over the plan. His hand squeezes her thigh, just an inch to high to be modest, when she stands next to him as he finally sits down. She gives his ass a squeeze or a slap as she passes. Their fingertips kiss as they pass one another or exchange datapads or weapons or cups of caff. They brush hands over each other’s backs and shoulders as they walk by, ruffling hair and flicking braids. 

They lean on one another. Hrafnhar rests against Torian’s chest, his arms around her during one of the Marlitharn’s speeches. He sneaks the chance to kiss her temple and she bites down on a chuckle. Torian’s head sits in her lap as they watch the Odessen sunset. He mutters something in rapidfire mando’a, either sweet or foul but Hrafnhar laughs hard, skin warming with embarrassment. His strong fingers rub into the sore spots on her lower back as she leans on the cantina bar. She rubs the ache from his shoulders when she walks up behind him while he sits telling stories of great hunts to people who will listen. They steady themselves on each other’s shoulders when adjusting their boots. 

Even across a room, the relationship makes itself known. Their eyes meet, corners crinkling with affection. Hrafnhar gives a crude whistle as Torian, shirt off, hefts a heavy box of supplies, eliciting a blush that falls from his cheeks to his broad shoulders. Torian keeps his eyes on her while she moves boxes for Hylo and his mouth crinkles to a smile. Their tongues are heavy with phrases, _riduur_ , _cyar’ika, hot stuff, cyare, handsome, ner jate’kara, babe, darling, beautiful, this is my husband, that’s my wife,_ that they twist around each other with all the passion they store up for behind closed doors. 

Mandalorians know that every day might be the last. They wake in the morning, early before their duties and cover each other with kisses and reaffirmations that they both still want this. They spent five years apart. They will not repeat the experience willingly, even in short term. They curl up in bed at night and share their day and reaffirm and this is what they want. 

And that after the time spent apart, when they are finally parted for real, there will be no regrets. 

No “I should have told him” or “I should have kissed her.” 

When they die, they will be ready. 

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a used
> 
> Ridduur -- Spouse  
> Cyare/Cya'rika -- Beloved  
> Ner Jate'Kara -- My Destiny/A course to steer by


End file.
